Détective Emeraude
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Il était une fois… le plus légendaire des détectives. Son intelligence n'avait pas d'égale, son calme n'avait pas de pareil, son innocence était sans rivale. Il était une fois... Oscar Serein, le légendaire Détective Emeraude.
1. Chevalier Emeraude Tu Es

**Détective Emeraude**

_Lord Ma-koto Chaoying_

* * *

**Titre** : _Détective Emeraude_

**Auteur**_ : Lord Ma-koto Chaoying_

**Genre** : Aventure / Comique

**Couple** : Tous. Incessantes blagues sur tous les pairings possibles.

**Résumé** : _Il était une fois… le plus légendaire des détectives. Son intelligence n'avait pas d'égale, son calme n'avait pas de pareil, son innocence était sans rivale. Il était une fois... Oscar Serein, le légendaire Détective Emeraude._

**Note** : Fic sur Fire Emblem Path of Radiance !

* * *

Il était une fois… le plus légendaire des détectives. Son intelligence n'avait pas d'égale, son calme n'avait pas de pareil, son innocence était sans rivale.

Une légende au cœur de l'univers, qui sera racontée alors que vont les temps et les âges. Aussi…

Il était une fois… le plus légendaire des détectives du monde.

Oscar : Bonjour, quelle belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Chevalier Emeraude était son surnom, car de vert était-il toujours habillé, et de valeur son cœur était-il fait. C'est ainsi qu'on le connaissait là où il avait grandi.

Oscar : Oh.

Il avait fait ses études d'officier dans l'école de Criméa, et était parti, laissant là-bas camarades et poste. Mais surtout, laissant un rival qui rêvait de gloire, et de la plus grande qui fût : celle… de battre le Chevalier Emeraude.

Mais c'était peine perdue.

Rival, _identité cachée_ : Comment ÇA !

Bah, comme il s'était barré, c'était plus possible de le battre. Quand quelqu'un est pas là, on peut pas le dégommer, ça crève les yeux. Aussi le rival éternel jura-t-il en son cœur d'un jour surpasser le Chevalier Emeraude.

Rival, _identité cachée_ : Non mais ! Ben un peu que oui, tiens !

Notre histoire commence un doux matin d'hiver, alors que les oiseaux chantent et que les chevaux hennissent…

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Chevalier Emeraude tu es**

* * *

… 

**_(Maison…)_**

…

Oscar : A la soupe !

(?) : Miam miam miam !

Ainsi commence la fabuleuse épopée d'Oscar Serein, le grand aspirant détective 'Chevalier Emeraude'…

Oscar, _calme_ : Soupe aux asperges, soupe aux choux, soupe à la tomate.

…par l'annonce du menu d'aujourd'hui. Trop classe pour le début d'une légende.

Boyd, _arrivant agité_ : QUOI ! Trois fois de la soupe ? Trois soupes ?

Oscar : Eh oui, mon frère. C'est pour ça que j'ai dit 'à la soupe'. Parce que le menu d'aujourd'hui, c'est de la soupe.

Son intelligence était légendaire, sa logique sans faille.

Boyd : … … … (_Ironique_) ce que j'aime avec toi, Oscar, c'est ton intelligence supérieure. Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ?

Oscar, _sans relever le sarcasme_ : Oui, bien sûr. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas réfléchi très longtemps pour trouver…

Son innocence était sans égale.

Boyd : … … …t'es désespérant. T'avais pas compris que je me moquais de toi ?

Oscar : Moi ?

Boyd : Oui, toi.

Son calme était sans pareil.

Oscar : Eh bien, c'est possible.

Boyd : …. … … c'est tout ce que ça te fait !

Oscar : Eh bien… oui.

Une sérénité légendaire.

Boyd : Raaaah, je pige jamais, Oscar ! Comment fais-tu pour toujours rester serein ?

Oscar : Etant donné que je suis Oscar Serein, il est normal que je reste toujours moi-même, non ?

Une intelligence, une innocence et un calme inégalés. C'était… Oscar Serein, l'aspirant détective, le 'Chevalier Emeraude'… au cœur aussi fin que pur, à l'intelligence aussi aiguë que spontanée.

Boyd : … … … j'abandonne. J'aurais essayé de le guérir, au moins. Mais je sens que ça va être le héros de l'histoire vu le début du texte. Bon, au moins, est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que de la soupe ? C'est pas le plat que je préfère…

Oscar : Oui, bien sûr. Il y a des pâtes bolognaises… sers-toi.

Ainsi étaient les deux frères… mais il y en avait un troisième.

Rolf : Yo !

Boyd : Un, deux, trois, allons dans les bois.

Oscar : Oh, bonjour, Rolf. Tiens, pour toi, prends ce sandwiche… j'ai mis ce que tu aimes dedans.

Rolf : Yeah ! Merci, grand frère !

Le Chevalier Emeraude n'était pas seulement un détective doué et calme. C'était un cuisinier hors pair capable de faire fondre les gâteaux et les méchants. Tous les durs à cuire, quoi.

Boyd, _indigné_ : Et MOI alors ! Je suis pas ton grand frère aussi !

Rolf : Toi ? Ben…

Boyd, _indigné_ : Comment ça, 'BEN' !

Rolf, _en train de se goinfrer_ : … … … mmm… miam… mmm, c'est bon…

Oscar, _sourire_ : Merci, Rolf, c'est gentil d'apprécier ce que je fais.

Boyd : … … …je suis mal aimé. (_Faisant de grands gestes_) Alors, pour la peine… JE VAIS ME VENGER SUR LE PLAT D'OSCAR ! (_Se jetant sur les pâtes bolognaises qu'il dévalise_) CROUNCH ! MIAM ! CROUNCH ! A L'ASSAAAAAUUUT ! CROUNCH ! PRENDS ÇA… CROUNCH ! CROUNCH ! MIAM ! MOUAH HA HA HA ! Hein, tu rigoles moins, maintenant, hein ? CROUNCH ! MIAM !

Rolf : Des fois, il me fait peur.

Oscar, _impressionné _: Ouah… il devait vraiment m'en vouloir.

Rolf, _à Oscar_ : Grand frère, tu pars à l'institut, aujourd'hui ?

Oscar : Oui. J'ai du travail… Ike a besoin de moi.

Rolf : Dis, Oscar, je peux venir avec toi ? (_Yeux suppliants_) S'il te plaaaaaaaaaît !

Oscar : Je suis désolé, mais c'est impossible, Rolf. Le travail est parfois dangereux… et je ne peux pas te laisser risquer ta vie. Tu es trop jeune.

Rolf : OUIN ! C'est pas juste !

Oscar : Mist va rester avec toi. Et Boyd aussi, vu que c'est son jour de congé.

Rolf : J'en ai marre ! Je reste toujours à la maison, à me faire protéger, tandis que tout le monde risque sa vie ! Je veux être utile moi aussi !

Oscar : Ce jour viendra… mais pour l'instant, tu dois prendre ton mal en patience. (_S'en va_) A bientôt !

Rolf : … … …

…

**_(Agence de détectives mercenaires…)_**

…

Comment pouvait-il se douter, le Détective Emeraude, qu'allait commencer la lumière de sa propre légende un matin de travail ordinaire ?

La cloche sonna, annonçant son arrivée.

Oscar, _arrivant_ : Bonjour ! Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Peut-être était-ce l'effet de sa sempiternelle tenue verte, mais le Chevalier Emeraude avait le don d'insuffler sa sérénité à ceux qui l'entouraient.

Titania : Bonjour, Oscar. Toujours aussi souriant.

Ike : Ah, salut. Tiens, Boyd n'est pas avec toi aujourd'hui ?

Titania : Tu ne te souviens pas, Ike ? Soren lui a donné congé, comme il s'était blessé dans la dernière mission…

Ike : Non, il ne me l'a pas encore dit.

Titania : Il ne t'a pas encore fait son rapport ?

A ce moment…

Soren, _arrivant_ : Bonjour, Ike, je n'ai t'ai pas encore fait mon rapport.

Titania : … … …

Ike : Tu as vu ? Il ne m'a pas encore fait son rapport…

Titania : Oui, j'ai compris. Il ne t'a pas encore fait son rapport…

Soren, _rien pigeant _: (?) Que se passe-t-il ? Je ne lui ai pas encore fait mon rapport…

Oscar, _à part_ : C'est étrange, j'ai une impression d'écho.

Ike : Oh, rien, fais donc ton rapport.

Titania : C'est cela, fais donc ton rapport.

Soren : Très bien, je fais donc mon rapport.

Oscar : Je vais ouvrir la fenêtre, il y a trop d'écho dans cette salle…

Soren : Attends ! Reste donc, ce que j'ai à dire te concerne particulièrement.

Oscar : Très bien, j'attends, et je reste donc, puisque ce que tu as à me dire me concerne particulièrement. (Oh non, moi aussi, j'ai été contaminé.)

Titania : C'est bien que tu attendes, et que tu restes donc, puisque ce qu'il a à te dire te concer-…

Ike : STOP ! C'est pas un peu bientôt fini, ces échos !

Titania et Oscar : … … …

Soren : Merci, Ike.

Le jeune homme commença son rapport. Il énuméra tous les aspects de la dernière mission, avant de passer à la nouvelle. En l'écoutant, Oscar ne put s'empêcher de songer au long temps passé avec son groupe de mercenaires détectives… depuis la mort de leur commandant Greil. Ike, son fils, avait pris la relève de leur agence. C'était un jeune garçon à la coupe de cheveux bleus, trop direct, mais brave et compatissant. Titania était une guerrière droite à la longue natte rousse qui, après avoir servi le père, servait le fils. Excellent paladin, elle avait fait une croix sur son passé de chevalier de Criméa. Soren, quant à lui, semblait l'opposé des deux précédents. Petit mage aux longs cheveux de jais, habillé tout de noir, il ne vivait pas pour les autres, mais seulement pour Ike, son commandant et ami intime. Tout son talent et son intelligence supérieurs étaient mis au service de sa cause, donc celle de l'agence. On ne devient pas l'ami d'un Soren…

…si on ne s'appelle pas Ike.

Soren, _finissant_ : …et voilà, donc, Oscar. Maintenant, c'est à Ike de décider – et à toi aussi. Que vas-tu faire ?

Oscar : Si je comprends bien… ton enquête t'a permis de relever des éléments troublants dans la zone X, ce qui te laisserait soupçonner que des choses inquiétantes se trament. Et tu voudrais que j'enquête seul de ce côté.

Soren : J'insiste particulièrement sur le fait que tu devras être seul. Tu ne pourras recevoir aucune aide immédiate étant donné que nous serons tous dans des zones différentes.

Oscar : Ma foi… je comprends bien. Mais pourquoi spécialement moi ?

Titania : Je suis sûre que tu devras prouver ta valeur, Oscar. Tu as certainement été choisi pour tes qualités !

Ike : Euh… eh bien… ce que disait Boyd, pour donner une raison quand Soren lui a parlé, c'est : '_Ike en tant que héros suivra l'histoire où il est le protagoniste, Soren en tant que Soren suivra Ike partout où qu'il aille par éternelle fidélité, Titania en tant que mère poule les suivra partout où qu'ils aillent pour les surveiller, donc le dernier idiot qui reste pour cette mission de nuls sera mon idiot de frère, Oscar._'

Oscar : … … …

Titania : Ike ! Surveille tes manières !

Ike : Oups.

Soren : Ajoutons qu'il a aussi dit '_Quant à moi, le grand et merveilleux Boyd, même si je suis un personnage-clé de l'histoire, j'ai envie de me prélasser aujourd'hui donc c'est toi Oscar qui vas te coltiner la mission de rang E, et pan dans les dents, ça c'était pour avoir oublié de mettre du parmesan dans les pâtes d'aujoud'hui, tu sais bien que j'adore ça !_'

Oscar : … … …

Titania, _à Ike et à Soren_ : …vous deux, vous êtes vraiment une paire de rustres lorsqu'il s'agit de tact.

Soren : Et il a ajouté qu'il ne voulait plus jamais que tu fasses de soupe pour le déjeuner.

Ike : Soren, ça suffit.

Soren : Je suis désolé.

Oscar : … … …ça… ira. Dites-moi juste… quand partir.

Soren : Je pense que tu es capable de mener à bien cette mission… Ike, qu'en penses-tu ?

Ike : C'est à Oscar de décider.

Oscar : Je… je vais faire cette mission, commandant.

Ike, _de bonne humeur_ : Très bien, Oscar !

Soren : Tu peux partir dès maintenant. Le voyage risque d'être pénible et la mission périlleuse…

Titania, _désolée_ : … …ça va aller, Oscar ?

Oscar : Ne t'inquiète pas. Je pars dès maintenant et reviendrai ma mission accomplie. (_Commence à partir_)

Ike : Bonne chance ! (_Se rappelant_) Au fait, c'est vrai que tu as oublié de mettre du parmesan dans les pâtes bolognaises de Boyd ?

Titania : IKE ! Cette fois, c'est assez ! Fais des excuses à Oscar et… Oscar ? Oscar ? Mais, où est-il passé ?

Un coup de vent salua sa question. Furtif comme le vent, le Chevalier Emeraude avait disparu.

…

**_(Rue…_**

_**Plus tard…)**_

…

'**Tu peux partir dès maintenant. Le voyage risque d'être pénible et la mission périlleuse…' **

Surtout quand l'on sait qu'elle consiste à interroger des passants inoffensifs, et que le train peut transporter n'importe quoi en deux secondes.

Etait-ce lui ou, ces derniers temps, était-il vraiment sous-estimé ?

Oscar : … … …

Il soupira. Il n'avait jamais été véritablement féru de gloire, contrairement à ses anciens camarades de son passé de chevalier de Criméa – en particulier de celui qui ne cessait de le considérer comme son rival, le chevalier rouge. C'était pour ça qu'il avait quitté son ancien poste, en partie, et il aimait la vision des choses avec laquelle son nouveau groupe œuvrait. Pourtant, il y avait des fois… quelque chose, en lui, parlait de reconnaissance. Non d'une quête démesurée de gloire, mais d'une reconnaissance profonde et forte.

Au-delà de sa simple valeur technique…

Qu'on reconnaisse aussi la profondeur de son cœur…

Oscar : … … …je dois… trop rêver. Bon, il faut que je cherche le chemin sur un plan… et que je trouve quelqu'un pour m'aider à le lire, en plus.

Etrange parole que celle-ci, non ? Mais il fallait savoir une chose ; il fallait savoir l'étonnante caractéristique du Chevalier Emeraude. Ce secret toujours gardé… par ses yeux toujours fermés.

Personne n'avait jamais vu Oscar ouvrir les yeux. Personne n'avait jamais vu leur couleur. Certains prétendaient qu'il était aveugle, d'autres – plus romantiques – que ses yeux étaient si beaux que l'ennemi en fût tombé raide amoureux en les voyant. Certains autres, moins optimistes (ou moins romantiques) affirmaient qu'il avait peut-être une tare qui aurait rendu leur apparence si hideuse qu'il fallait peut-être mieux la cacher ; mais peu importait les légendes que lui avaient bâties ses camarades. Sous ses yeux scellés par une obscure raison, était scellé avec, le secret de leur légende.

Inconnu, _dans l'ombre_ : Ainsi, te voilà envoyé seul dans une mission par ta bande de pathétiques mercenaires vouée à rester dans l'ombre… Oscar, capitaine du cinquième escadron de Criméa… j'en suis sûr. Jamais je n'oublierai ce regard ! Et…

L'ombre ajusta son casque qui masquait son visage.

Inconnu, _dans l'ombre_ : …et je ferais en sorte que tu n'oublies jamais mon nom, Chevalier Emeraude ! Tu vas te repentir de ta trahison !

Là-bas, l'intéressé poursuivait son chemin, sans se rendre que des yeux à la flamme inimitable l'observaient dans l'ombre…

* * *

_**Devinez qui est le mystérieux inconnu dans l'ombre ? Bon, si vous avez joué au jeu, c'est quand même pas très difficile...**_


	2. Tremble devant le Chevalier des Flammes

**Détective Emeraude**

_Lord Ma-koto Chaoying_

* * *

Note : _Bon, vous avez tous deviné qui était le mystérieux inconnu du dernier chapitre ? Au pire, voici la suite !_

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : Tremble devant le Chevalier des Flammes ! _**

* * *

…

**(Rue…)**

…

Oscar, _marchant _: …

Il poursuivait son chemin, suivant les pas du Chevalier Emeraude…

Inconnu, _suivant_ _Oscar_ _dans l'ombre_ : Je poursuivais mon chemin, suivant les pas du Chevalier Emeraude…

Oscar, _marchant _: …

Il traquait Oscar Serein, sa hache luisant dans l'ombre…

Inconnu, _le suivant_ _dans l'ombre_ : Je traquais Oscar Serein, ma hache luisant dans l'ombre…

Oscar, _marchant _: …

Jamais rival plus implacable ne mena poursuite plus acharnée, en guerrier qu'il était…

Inconnu, _le suivant_ _dans l'ombre_ : Jamais rival plus implacable ne mena poursuite plus acharnée, en guerrier que j'étais…

Oscar, _marchant _: …

Car, jamais, au grand jamais, fallut-il qu'il existât semblable animosité, cachée dans l'ombre menaçante d'une âme ravagée par la passion, qu'un feu trop ardent venait, continuellement et pour toujours, ranimer dans l'éclat d'un sentiment pourtant sincère au fond ? Oui, il le fallut, bien que jadis brillèrent, dorée comme la flamme de la vertu et de la justice, ces sentiments d'autrefois plus forts que les plus sombres des chaos, plus purs que les plus purs des liens, plus étonnants que les plus étonnantes des choses ?

Inconnu, _s'arrêtant_ _dans l'ombre_ : … … … euh… euh…

Oscar, _marchant_ : …

Oui, jamais, au grand jamais, avait étincelé ce qui…

Inconnu, _dans l'ombre_ : … … … **non mais et puis quoi encore ! Et pourquoi pas encore un peu plus long, pendant qu'on y est ! Et je répète ça comment, moi !**

… … …navré.

Oscar, _se retournant sans le reconnaître_ : Oh, bonjour. Je peux vous aider ?

Inconnu, _sortant visage caché par le casque_ : OSCAAAAAAR ! Méprisable et abject être que tu es ! Comment… OSES-TU !

Oscar, _sans comprendre_ : Comment j'ose… quoi ?

Inconnu, _collé_ : … … Euh… euh… tiens, c'est une bonne question.

Oscar : C'était juste pour la réplique ?

Inconnu : C'était juste pour la réplique.

Oscar : Navré de vous avoir interrompu.

Inconnu : Ce n'est rien. Pouvons-nous continuer ?

Oscar : Bien entendu. Faites donc.

Inconnu : Merci. (_Se remettant à hurler_) OSCAAAAAARRRR ! Misérable et abject déserteur, traître de chez les traîtres ! Comment as-tu pu faire cela ! Jamais je ne te le pardonnerai !

Oscar, _ne comprenant rien_ : Mais… de quoi parlez-vous ?

Inconnu : Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre ! Capitaine de la cinquième division de l'agence de Criméa ! Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute… c'est bien toi !

Oscar : Mais… qui êtes-vous ?

Inconnu : Je suis… (_Découvrant son casque rouge_) … Kieran, capitaine de la douzième division de l'agence de Criméa et fier de l'être ! Tremble devant moi, misérable déserteur ! Que fais-tu en ce lieu !

Oscar, _réalisant_ : Kieran ! Mais… c'est toi ! Que fais-tu donc là ?

Kieran : Oui, c'est moi, en personne, le grand Kieran ! Alors, que fais-tu donc en ce lieu ?

Oscar : Mais toi ?

Kieran : Et toi alors ?

Oscar et Kieran, _se regardant_ : … … … (_Silence_) … … …

Oscar : Nous tournons…

Kieran : …en rond !

Oscar : Nous allons avoir la tête…

Kieran : …au carré !

Oscar : C'en est un de vicieux…

Kieran : …de cercle !

Oscar : La situation est…

Kieran : …euh… en triangle isocèle ?

Oscar : Ça ne tourne plus…

Kieran : … … comme un polyèdre dodécagonal !

Silence.

Oscar et Kieran : … … …

Oscar : Ça existe, un polyèdre dodécagonal ?

Kieran : Aucune idée.

Oscar et Kieran : … … …

Oscar : Et un polyèdre dodécagonal peut tourner ?

Kieran : S'il est rond.

Oscar et Kieran : … … …

Oscar : Donc il tourne autant qu'un carré ?

Kieran : Effectivement.

Silence.

Oscar, _se grattant la tête_ : Eh bien, je n'aimerais pas que tu sois mon fabricant de roues ou mon professeur de géométrie…

Kieran : TAIS-TOI ! (_Reprenant_) Tu es mon RIVAL et tu devrais être fier de l'être ! Mais tu as tout gâché, Oscar !

Oscar, _rien pigeant_ : Je ne comprends pas… ou, attends : est-ce parce que j'ai quitté la guilde de Criméa ?

Kieran, _air victorieux_ : Tu avoue ton forfait, misérable traître ! Depuis longtemps en ton cœur perfide avais-tu percé à jour en toi cette sombre pensée et ENFIN, à présent, tu livras le fruit longuement mûri de la perfidie de ton âme machiavélique !

Oscar, _se grattant la tête_ : Euh… en fait j'ai juste dit ça au pif.

Kieran : C'EST PAREIL !

Oscar : Euh… si tu le dis. Mais nous tournons toujours en rond.

Kieran : Ou en carré, sauf que c'est pas très rond.

Silence.

Oscar et Kieran : Un rond pas trop carré de polyèdre dodécagonal.

Oscar : …ah.

Kieran : Ah !

Oscar : Pourrais-tu cesser de répéter ce que je dis, s'il te plaît ?

Kieran : C'est toi qui devrais cesser de répéter ce que je dis !

Oscar : Je ne pense pas, tu viens de répéter ce que je disais.

Kieran : C'est toi qui viens de le faire, juste que tu l'as fait avant moi !

Silence.

Oscar et Kieran : … … …

Silence.

Oscar et Kieran : Non seulement on tourne en rond, mais en plus, on répète exactement ce que dit l'autre ! Et en même temps, qui plus est !

Oscar : Oh.

Kieran : Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme, Oscar !

Oscar : En fait… je me demandais ce que tu faisais là. N'es-tu pas censé être avec la princesse Elincia pour la protéger ?

Kieran : Va au diable, Oscar ! **Si tu crois que je vais t'avouer que je suis ici sur mission top secrète, consistant à démanteler un réseau de trafiquants d'armes dont le QG se trouve certainement dans la région selon les rapports confidentiels !** Mais ceci est top secret, aussi, ne crois que je vais te le révéler, même sous la torture !

Oscar : Euh… c'est ce que tu viens de faire.

Kieran, _réalisant_ : **Malédiction ! Je fus percé à jour malgré ma bravoure sans faille et mon intelligence sans peur et sans reproche !** J'espère que je ne t'ai pas également révélé que les agents ennemis nous environnent certainement sous l'apparence de passants inoffensifs ?

Tout le monde se retourna pour regarder les deux détectives chevaliers.

Oscar, _prenant la manche de l'autre_ : Kieran. Viens. Partons d'ici. Et vite.

Kieran : Mais, mais, que… !

Oscar, _le tirant_ : Vite ! On nous regarde…

Kieran, _entraîné_ : Aaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Un peu plus tard, dans une rue plus sombre…

Kieran, _balayant la main de l'autre avec violence_ : Mais enfin, vas-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as tiré ainsi ! Si tu crois qu'un grand guerrier détective comme moi craint le regard des autres… !

Oscar : Kieran, tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais parmi ces 'regards', il y en avait certains nettement moins amicaux, dont j'aurais tendance à penser qu'ils appartiennent à ces agents ennemis…

Kieran : AH ! Fourbe que tu es, enfin as-tu révélé ton vrai visage !

Oscar, _rien pigeant_ : Comment cela ?

Kieran, _air victorieux _: Tu savais que ces ennemis nous regardaient ! Tu es donc des leurs ! Tu as comploté contre moi dans le but de me tuer, moi le grand chevalier de la princesse !

Oscar, _soupir_ : … … tu ne crois pas que, si j'avais voulu te tuer, je l'aurais fait avec mes soi-disant 'amis' tout à l'heure ?

Kieran : Une feinte !

Oscar : Non, car tu es dangereux à combattre en simple duel. Et cela, nous le savons bien tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

Kieran : … … tu veux parler de nos duels d'entraînements quand nous étions apprentis dans l'agence de Criméa ?

Oscar, _sourire_ : Ah, tu t'en souviens.

Kieran, _avec feu_ : Naturellement que je m'en souviens, Oscar ! Même que tu m'as battu d'un cheveu le jour où tu avais réparé ta lance !

Oscar : Oui, mais le jour suivant tu as failli m'envoyer à l'infirmerie.

Kieran : Ah, tu veux parler de notre entraînement suivant ?

Oscar : Un… entraînement ! Tu étais en train de courir dans tout le campement en brandissant ta hache, à hurler '_OSCAAAAAARRRR ! Mon rival ! Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner cet affront ! Viens te mesurer a moi !_', et tu es entré dans la caserne alors que je venais à peine de sortir de ma douche et…

Kieran : Ah, je me le rappelle !

Oscar : Heureusement que les poutres de la caserne ont encore été utilisables comme bois à chauffer après que celle-ci a été détruite. Et que ma serviette de bain a tenu le coup, cela aurait été embarrassant. Dommage que les supérieurs nous aient tous les deux privés de permission jusqu'à ce nous ayons réparé la caserne poutre par poutre, mais bon…

Kieran : Bah ! Quelques ans à travailler, ça n'est pas grand-chose !

Oscar : Et, durant cette période, qui correspond à la totalité de la durée de mon séjour dans la guilde, nous avons reçu en plus la visite d'individus venus nous faire certaines '_propositions_', pour abréger notre temps de punition contre '_certains services de nuit confidentiels dans les chambres_'…

Kieran : C'était ta faute, Oscar ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas te défiler pour notre duel ! Et en plus, tu attires les hommes et les femmes comme le miel attire les mouches ! Tu es vraiment un rival sur tous les plans !

Oscar : Et la fois, où ces individus, exaspérés par notre perpétuel refus, sont venus en douce une nuit dans le bâtiment où nous avions été consignés jusqu'à fin des travaux, armés jusqu'aux dents et avec des hommes de main également armés ?

Kieran : Ah, je me souviens, ces fourbes pervers voulaient nous prendre par surprise !

Oscar, _soupir_ : Les imbéciles. Heureusement que l'infirmerie a pu quand même sauver leur vie après que tu leur aies à chacun enfoncé ta hache dans le crâne. Si je ne t'avais pas arrêté…

Kieran : Oscar, tu es trop doux avec les fourbes de leur espèce ! Ils ne méritent aucune considération !

Oscar : Ce n'était pas une raison pour les menacer, après les avoir tous à moitié assommé à main nue, de les découper en mille morceaux avec ta hache, de briser leurs os un par un pour les brûler, de trancher chacun de leurs tendons pour en faire du foin, de réduire en charpie leur tête après y avoir planté des aiguilles et…

Kieran : C'était à titre dissuasif !

Oscar : Je crois que cela a été tellement dissuasif qu'ils sont restés trois mois à l'infirmerie à trembler de peur. Ils avaient peur de sortir de leur tente même ensuite…

Kieran : C'est depuis ce jour que nous sommes devenus célèbres ! Tu devrais m'en remercier !

Oscar : Tu veux parler de cette fameuse coutume de décerner à la paire de chevaliers détectives la plus originale le titre de '_Rouge et Vert_' ? La cérémonie, datant du temps des légendaires chevaliers Kent et Saïn, qui consiste à donner l'habit vert et l'habit rouge aux deux chevaliers les plus différents mais les plus complémentaires…

Kieran, _avec feu_ : Il n'y a pas de quoi en avoir honte, Oscar ! Tu devrais considérer comme un honneur d'être mon rival !

Oscar, _sourire_ : Mais… je n'ai pas dit que ce n'était pas un honneur pour moi.

Kieran : … … … (_Remarquant quelque chose_) Oscar… tu as gardé ta tenue verte…

Oscar, _sourire_ : Tout comme tu as gardé ta tenue rouge…

Kieran : … … …

Oscar : De toute façon, selon la tradition… le titre de '_Rouge et Vert_' est… pour la vie ? Jusqu'à ce qu'un de nous meure, il est impossible de l'abandonner…

Kieran : Oscar… (_Sérieux_) … … Pourquoi ne retournerais-tu pas à l'agence de Criméa ?

Oscar : … … …

Kieran, _sérieux_ : Tu as toutes les qualités pour… tu pourrais te faire un nom là-bas… tu pourrais servir le peuple ainsi !

Oscar : … … … (_Sursautant brusquement_) … ! … Kieran ! Cette chose…

Kieran, _vexé_ : Hé, s'il te plaît, n'appelle pas '_cette chose_' ce qui est '_être un noble membre de l'agence de Criméa_' ! Je sais bien que ça fait longtemps que tu n'y es plus, mais… !

Oscar : Je ne parlais pas de cela, Kieran ! Tu n'as pas entendu… ce bruit ?

Kieran : Non, car mon courage sans faille ne peut malheureusement pas rivaliser avec tes perceptions extrasensorielles ! Et… (_Réalisant_) ATTENDS ! Tu as vraiment entendu quelque chose… !

Oscar, _se concentrant_ : A quatorze heures, dans un rayon large de dix mètres, des bruits de pas et des cliquetis… Et dans un angle de 160 degrés environ, je sens des ondes négatives… très négatives…

Kieran : Diantre ! Continue !

Oscar, _se concentrant encore plus_ : Je… je 'vois' leurs énergies négatives qui envahissent les lieux dans un grand périmètre, d'où nous sommes le centre… elles s'élèvent en hauteur…

Kieran, _inspectant autour_ : Nous sommes entourés par des murs sombres, dans une ruelle large de 3 mètres à peine. C'est une impasse, mais il y a trois sorties : devant, d'où nous venons, une porte à droite à deux mètres, et… en haut, par des escaliers menant au sommet des ces bâtiments. (_Réalisant_) Oscar !

Oscar : Oui, je sais. 'Ils' doivent donc être là-haut, sur le toit des bâtiments, nous encerclant, sans pour autant nous avoir trouvés, car je ne sens pas leur énergie agressive dirigée vers nous en contrebas. Ils sont armés – d'après les cliquetis – et plus d'une dizaine… ouah. La situation est critique, il vaut mieux ne pas rester ici.

Kieran, _en colère_ : Fourbes individus ! Je déteste fuir !

Oscar : Nous avons une mission, nous ne pouvons pas mourir ici. La princesse Elincia a besoin de toi… et le commandant Ike a besoin de moi aussi. Sans parler de mes frères Boyd et Rolf…

Kieran, _toujours en colère_ : Je déteste devoir le reconnaître, mais… tu as raison, je ne peux pas mourir maintenant ! Partons alors ! Tu pourrais me guider avec ton 'Neuvième Sens' pour éviter les ennemis ?

Oscar : Naturellement. Mais sois mes yeux pour me dire où nous allons, car je ne vois rien.

Kieran, _air Kieranesque_ : Mouah ha ha ha ha ! Comme au bon vieux temps ! Allez, par là, je suppose ! C'est une fabrique abandonnée ! Tu vas donc pouvoir ressentir leurs énergies facilement, même peut-être les 'voir' !

Tandis qu'ils se frayaient un chemin…

Oscar : Kieran…

Kieran : Quoi ? Il vaut mieux éviter le coin !

Oscar : Non, c'est une sage direction. C'est simplement que…

Kieran : Que quoi !

Oscar : Tu te souviens que je peux mieux sentir les énergies dans les endroits moins agités… et tu fais toujours autant confiance à mes perceptions, malgré tout ce temps…

Kieran : Je ne peux peut-être pas comprendre pourquoi tu es parti de l'agence de Criméa, mais… ça ne m'empêche pas de connaître ta valeur. Je suis ton rival, que diantre ! Tu es le seul à posséder un tel 'pouvoir-spé', le 'Neuvième Sens', tout comme je suis le seul à savoir qu'il fonctionne ainsi ! Je mourrai plutôt sous d'atroces tortures avant de révéler à quiconque ton secret !

Oscar, _sourire_ : Merci… Kieran…

Kieran : Ha ha ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on nous mettait tout le temps ensemble dans nos missions de Criméa !

Oscar : Parce que personne d'autre pouvait te supporter ?

Kieran : NON ! (_Se rengorgeant_) Parce que je suis le SEUL à connaître ton don et que c'est donc à MOI qu'il incombe de protéger son secret ! Qui plus est, je suis le seul qui soit aussi efficace avec toi ! (_Regardant autour_) Nous arrivons par la sortie de secours, située au fond de la réserve… MERDEUH ! Elle est fermée ! Même les portes respirent la traîtrise !

Oscar : Ce n'est pas grave, trouvons une autre sortie. Je crois qu'il y a une autre plus loin, je sens le vent d'un conduit d'aération, nous pourrions…

Kieran : inutile ! (_S'avançant_) Personne n'est dans les parages ?

Oscar : Non, mais que vas-tu fair-…

Kieran, _air Kieranesque_ : Parfait ! (_Se rue contre la porte_) Yaaaaaaaaahaaaa !

Oscar : Kieran ! Tu n'as même pas ton arme… !

**BOUM ! **

La porte explosa littéralement !

Kieran, _devant la porte explosée_ : Parfait !

Oscar : … … … wouah.

Kieran : Allez, on continue !

Oscar : Je retire ce que j'ai dit. On n'aura pas besoin de trouver une autre sortie… (_Ramassant la 'poudre' correspondant au reste de la porte_) … …y'a pas à dire… toujours aussi impressionnant, ton pouvoir-spé. On dirait même que tu t'es amélioré… avant l'objet ne finissait pas en poudre, mais en morceaux.

Kieran, _pose orgueilleuse_ : Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un don, figure-toi !

Oscar : Allons-y…

Ils débouchèrent enfin sur…

Oscar : La voie de sortie ne devrait pas être loin ?

Kieran : Exact ! Nous arrivons à la porte de l'issue de secours menant dehors…

Oscar : Nous pouvons sortir. Ils sont loin.

Kieran, _lui prenant le bras_ : Parfait ! Viens !

Enfin, ils étaient arrivés à l'air libre ! Dehors, assez loin d'eux, se disputent les cris et les cliquetis du danger qui les menaçaient… les soldats étaient assez loin. Un pas de plus et ils seraient hors de danger…

Oscar, _stoppant brusquement_ : Attends !

Kieran : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !

Oscar : Quelqu'un… appelle au secours !

Kieran, _faisant un grand bond_ : QUOI !

Oscar : Direction 56 degrés gauche, des signaux d'appel au secours. Regarde pour moi, c'est trop loin pour que je devine qui c'est !

Kieran, _s'approchant et regardant _: Voyons… AH ! OH… (_Furieux_) je n'y crois pas ! Les… les traîtres ! Ils vont… !

Oscar, _impatient_ : Alors ?

Kieran, _furax_ : **Je vais les étriper ! Je vais en faire de la chair À saucisse microscopique ! Du foin pour les amibes ! De la soupe pour les chevaux ! Infâmes être qu'ils sont !** Oser porter la main sur… cet être si pur… (_Court en direction des ennemis_) Yaaaaaaaaahhhh !

Oscar, _essayant de le retenir_ : Kieran ! Arrête, nous n'avons même pas de plan ! Et tu n'as même pas ta hache !

Mais le Chevalier des Flammes était déjà parti, oubliant à présent toute raison et son rival laissé derrière lui, s'exposant à une mort certaine devant le nombre incalculable d'ennemis…

Oscar : Mon Dieu… le fou ! Je comprends pourquoi on l'appelle le Chevalier des Flammes… mais sans armes, même son pouvoir-spé n'y pourra rien… que faire ?

Le Chevalier Emeraude savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à pister son rival, ce dernier avait une énergie caractéristique – un volcan jamais loin de la furie – qui le rendait facile à repérer, même sur de longues distances (c'était encore une des raisons pour lesquelles on l'avait mis avec lui en équipe lorsqu'il était officier de Criméa). En revanche, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il allait s'y prendre pour sauver leur peau à tous les deux, et celle de l'infortunée personne se trouvant menacée… mais pour que Kieran ait réagi ainsi, il fallait certainement que ce soit quelqu'un cher à son cœur. Qui donc ? La princesse Elincia ? Non, impossible… elle ne pouvait pas se trouver ici, sans protection…

Oscar, _se grattant la tête_ : Eh bien… on dirait que je vais devoir improviser… commandant Ike, pardonne-moi… si je meurs, je ne pourrais plus te servir comme promis… Rolf… Boyd… mes frères… prêtez-moi votre force, je ne peux pas encore vous abandonner… et, pardonnez-moi ma folie…

Et de s'élancer sereinement au cœur de la bataille, là où dominaient des ennemis armés et hostiles, en nombre incalculable…

* * *

_Suspeeeeeeeeense !_

_Pas mal, les pouvoirs-spé d'Oscar et de Kieran ? Et ce n'est qu'un petit échantillon de leurs capacités ! Un bonus pour qui devine qui Kieran veut secourir !_


	3. Pour les Larmes d'un Chevalier

**

* * *

**

Détective Emeraude

_Lord Ma-koto Chaoying_

**

* * *

**

**Note** : **_Yo ! Et vint le troisième chapitre ! Un Oscarphiloshope et un Kieran aussi cinglé que d'habitude ! Et voiciégalement l'invité surprise !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : _"Pour les Larmes d'un Chevalier"_**

* * *

…

**(Au cœur de la bataille…)**

…

Criaient les lames de leur cliquetis impatient sur le sol, comme dans l'attente avide d'un massacre…

Méchant : Pourquoi Toto fait-il le tour de l'école ?

Un massacre terrible, dont l'horreur hurlait la supplication du désespoir…

Méchant 2 : ARRRRRGGGHHH ! Quelle HORREEEEEUUURRR !

La supplication d'un désespoir sans fin, dont nulle explication au monde ne pourrait jamais dire la cause…

Méchant 1 : Ben, kess que t'as ?

Jamais traduire sa profondeur…

Méchant 2 : OUIN ! J'arrive pas à trouver la réponse à ta devinette !

Méchant 1 : … …

Oui, c'était une bataille désespérée…

Méchant 2 : Sniff ! Ouin ! Maamaaaaaaaaannn !

Méchant 3, _ému par la détresse de l'autre_ : Je… allons… OUUUUUIINNNN ! Bouhouhouhouuuuuu !

Mais, tout conflit ne pouvait-il pas trouver solution inespérée par le biais d'une voie tellement plus noble, telle que celle de la paix et de l'amour ?

Méchant 1, _larmes aux yeux_ : Allons… ce… je… ce n'est pas… si grave que… ça…

Méchants 2 et 3, _grands yeux larmoyants_ : … …tu… tu crois vraiment ?

Méchant 1, _larmes aux yeux_ : Je… je… je serais toujours… avec vous…

Méchants 2 et 3, _grands yeux larmoyants_ : … …snif…

Tragédie veut, était désespérée la bataille. A moins que ce ne fût les cas qui étaient désespérés.

Méchants 1, 2 et 3 : OUUUUUUUUUIIIINNN ! Mamaaaaaaaaaaaannn !

Toujours est-il que nous devons revenir au cœur de l'histoire et, aussi, pendant qu'on y est, à un peu plus de sérieux.

Commandant ennemi : Oui, j'aime mieux, moi aussi. Il y a un certain amollissement dans mes troupes… BEURK !

Car, au milieu de ce chaos frénétique de haine et de colère, vibrait une aura douce et aimante… un petit prêtre guérisseur vêtu de blanc, infortuné ange au cœur de la bataille…

Rhys : Oh la la… que fais-je donc ici ?

Méchant 1 (_pas le même que l'autre_) : TOI ! Que fais-tu donc ICI !

Rhys : Euh… eh bien, je suis désolé, mais je me posais la même question. Aussi ne puis-je vous répondre…

Méchant 1 : Ah… mais c'est vrai que c'est embarrassant, ça.

Rhys : Comme vous voyez…

Méchant 1, _se grattant la tête_ : Ecoute, je suis désolé, j'ai pas la réponse non plus.

Rhys : Non, je vous en prie, c'est moi…

Méchant 1 : Non, non, vraiment, c'est ma faut-… (_Réalisant_) HE ! Mais ça ne va pas du tout, kess tu me fais FAIRE ! Je suis un MECHANT, je ne peux pas être DESOLE ! Et encore moins GENTIL !

Rhys : Oups… je suis vraiment désolé !

Méchant 1 : NON, tu n'es pas désolé ! C'EST MOI ! (_Air troublé_) Hé, mais kess que je raconte ! Je peux PAS être DESOLE ! Je suis un MECHANT ! Argh !

Rhys : Oh, je suis désolé, désolé, désolé ! Ne m'écoutez plus, alors !

Méchant 1 : D'accord, je ne t'écoute plus alors !

Rhys : Bouchez-vous les oreilles si cela peut vous aider…

Méchant 1, _se bouchant les oreilles_ : D'accord.

Rhys : C'est mieux ?

Méchant 1, _enlevant ses mains_ : Pardon ?

Rhys : Je vous demandais si c'était mieux.

Méchant 1 : Ah, oui, bien sûr ! Merci…

Rhys, _sourire d'ange_ : Tant mieux, je suis bien content.

Méchant 1 : Mais c'est tout naturel… (_Réalisant_) HEIN ! Euh ! NAN, je viens de RECOMMENCER ! J'ai dit MERCI ! OUUUIINNN ! Je ne suis plus digne d'être un MECHANT !

Rhys, _air triste_ : Oh la la…

Autre Méchant 2, _débarquant_ : Mais kess qui se passe ICI !

Méchant 1, _pleurant dans l'épaule de Méchant 2_ : OUUUIINNN ! C'est LUI ! Il est méchant ! Il me force à être gentil, alors que je suis un méchant !

Méchant 2, _rien pigeant_ : Mais alors, c'est un méchant ou un gentil ?

Méchant 1 : OUUIINNN ! C'est un gentil qui est méchant ! Un gentil trop méchant !

Méchant 2, _sceptique_ : Allons, il a pas l'air bien méchant, ce gentil. Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui es un méchant trop gentil. Reconvertis-toi, mon vieux, tu n'es pas fait pour la vie de méchant…

Méchant 1 : OUUIINNN ! T'es MECHANT !

Méchant 2 : Oui, MOI, je le suis. Allez, du balai, le méchant gentil !

Méchant 1 : OUUUIINNN ! T'es méchant méchant !

Méchant 2 : Je vais m'occuper de ce cas ! (_Se tournant vers Rhys_) TOI ! C'est toi qui as transformé ce soldat en lavette !

Rhys : Oh la la… je suis désolé.

Méchant 2 : Ça ne PRENDRA PAS avec MOI ! N'essaye pas de m'embobiner !

Rhys : Mais… ce n'était pas mon intention.

Méchant 2, _étonné_ : Ah ? Alors, dans ce cas, oublie ce que j'ai dit.

Rhys : Ce n'est rien.

Méchant 2 : Tant mieux. Euh, où en étions-nous ?

Rhys : Je crois que vous me disiez de ne pas chercher à vous embobiner…

Méchant 2 : Ah, c'est vrai, merci. (_Réalisant_) OH, NON, MOI AUSSI ! J'ai été contaminé, j'ai dit MERCI ! Tu m'as transformé en GENTIL ! Tu es vraiment trop MECHANT !

Rhys, _air triste_ : Oh la la… snif…

Méchant 2 : NON, ne pleure pas ! J'ai rien dit !

Rhys : Snif…

Méchant 2 : J'ai pas voulu être méchant… (_Réalisant_) HEIN, kess que je raconte ! MERDE, je suis devenu GENTIL ! OUUUIIINNNN !

Méchant 3 : Mais kess qui se passe ICI !

Rhys, _en larmes_ : Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas voulu… !

Méchant 3 : Allez, ne t'inquiète pas… ça arrive. Si tu veux, je t'achèterai une glace…

Rhys, _sourire d'ange_ : Oh, comme c'est gentil !

Méchant 3 : Oui, et… (_Réalisant_) HEIN ! Mais je suis un MECHANT, je ne peux pas faire quelque chose de GENTIL ! Oh NON ! Moi AUSSI ! J'ai été contaminé ! OUUUIIIINNNNN !

Rhys : … …je… …

Méchant 4 : Mais kess qui se passe ICI !

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à…

Rhys : Ecoutez, je… suis désolé.

Méchants de 1 à 145 : OUUUUUUUUIIIINNNN ! On est tous devenus GENTILS ! OUUUIINNNNN ! Bouhouhouhouhou !

Rhys, _air triste_ : Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir…

Kieran, _débarquant_ : Par le sang de mon rival et la hache de mes ancêtres ! (_Sautant sur Rhys_) RHYS ! Tu vas bien ! Tu n'es pas blessé ! Tu n'es pas en train de mourir ! Tu n'es pas en train d'expirer dans d'atroces souffrances après avoir été torturé !

Rhys, _étouffant sous l'étreinte_ : Argh… geuh…

Kieran, _en colère_ : J'en étais SÛR ! Ces mécréants sans foi ni loi ont molesté une âme pure et innocente comme la tienne ! (_Devient furax !_) Jamais je ne leur PARDONNERAI ! (_Passage en mode 'Super Kieran'_) KYYAAAAA ! Je suis très en colère ! (_Bousille les murs et le sol à chaque pas qu'il fait_) Vengeance ! Vous allez TOUS le PAYER ! (_Se rue sur les ennemis_) Je suis… Kieran, capitaine de la douzième division de l'agence de Criméa et fier de l'être ! Tremblez devant MOI !

Les 145 méchants, _rien pigeant_ : Hein ?

Nul ne sut pourquoi on vit par la suite, après qu'un nuage de fumée rouge se fût dissipé, une pile de 145 méchants montant jusqu'au ciel… Sainte Elimine ait leur âme. Tout autour de la pile, des grands cratères et d'immenses fissures sillonnaient le sol et les murs…

Inconnu masqué, _du haut d'un lointain immeuble_ : … … … très impressionnant…

De fait, vers la fin du carnage…

Kieran, _soufflant_ : Pffff… pfffiiiioouuuu… mécréants… (_S'appuie sur un mur pour se reposer…_)

**PATATRAC ! BOUM !**

C'était le mur qui, complètement fissuré, venait de céder en entraînant dans sa chute le Chevalier des Flammes.

Rhys, _affolé_ : Kieran !

Kieran : … … …

Rhys, _se penchant_ : Kieran !

Kieran, _ouvrant un œil_ : Ah… c'est toi, Rhys… tu… vas bien ?

Rhys, _air hyper triste_ : Tu en as encore fait trop ! Quand cesseras-tu d'aller au-delà de tes limites ? Oui, je vais bien.

Kieran : Mais cette tâche de sang horrible sur ton visage ?

Rhys : Ça ? C'est une tâche de la glace à la fraise qu'un méchant m'a achetée.

Kieran : Ah, les perfides… leur sournoiserie est telle qu'ils ont même trompé mon jugement et… (_Retombe dans les pommes_)

Rhys : Kieran ! Ne bouge pas, je vais te guérir…

Allié, _débarquant à son tour_ : Attends que l'on sorte de cet endroit pour cela, sinon il risque de se jeter encore sur la première bande de soldats ennemis que nous rencontrerons…

Rhys, _se tournant_ : Oscar !

Oscar, _sourire zen_ : Bonjour, Rhys. Ça faisait longtemps… tu vas bien ?

Rhys, _sourire d'ange_ : Oh, Oscar ! C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps ! Comment tu te portes ! Et l'agence Greil ?

Oscar,_ sourire zen_ : Eh bien… elle continue à tourner. J'ai été envoyé en mission… mais elle a perdu un précieux atout quand elle a perdu un prêtre guérisseur comme toi, même si Mist se débrouille très bien.

Rhys : Je suis désolé de l'apprendre…

Oscar, _sourire zen_ : Ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous en tirons.

Rhys, _sourire d'ange_ : C'est normal, avec un chevalier paladin détective comme toi !

Oscar, _sourire zen_ : Tu me flattes.

Méchant 146, _attendant depuis des plombes_ : Et vous voulez que je vous serve le thé, pendant qu'on y est ?

Rhys : Personnellement, je préfère le lait, mais bon… (_Sourire d'ange_) c'est comme vous voudrez !

Oscar, _se tournant vers le Méchant 146_ : Monsieur, je suggère, étant donné le nombre de nos blessés respectifs, de cesser toute altercation pour aujourd'hui. (_Sourire zen_) Et dites à votre ami derrière moi armé d'une épée et prêt à me frapper de stopper son mouvement avant que je ne sois dans l'obligation de le neutraliser.

Méchants 146 et 147, _sursautant_ : AAAHH ! '_Mais comment il a fait pour deviner ! Il a des yeux derrière la tête avec ses yeux fermés !_' Argh !

Oscar, _sourire zen_ : Je vous sais gré de votre compréhension. (_A Rhys_) Allons-y, si tu veux bien. Je vais porter Kieran…

Méchant 147 : UN INSTANT ! Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ! Fais un pas de plus, et des centaines de nos hommes armés et placés en embuscade derrière ces immeubles te sauteront dessus, chevalier aux habits verts !

Méchant 146 : Et si jamais par miracle tu leur échappais, notre immense canon à bombe soporifique goût framboise placé dans une cachette secrète t'enverrait dans l'autre monde !

Oscar : Oui, surtout quand l'on sait qu'il n'y pas d'homme armé en embuscade derrière ces immeubles et que votre canon, situé juste dans la cinquième remise de la rue en face du magasin d'armes nommé 'Au Chevalier Mort', est hors d'usage et à court de munitions. (_Chargeant Kieran sur son dos_)

Méchants 145 et 146, _bluffés_ : … … …

Oscar, _sourire zen_ : Et j'oubliais, ce n'est pas un parfum framboise que votre canon soporifique a, mais framboise myrtille. Mais je vous l'accorde, il doit n'y avoir que 20 pour cent de saveur myrtille dans le gaz soporifique que vous avez acheté au noir au magasin 'Au Chevalier Mort'. (_Partant_) Et 1 pour cent de colorant…

Méchants 145 et 146, _bluffés à mort_ : … … … … … …

Là-haut, loin dans le ciel, sur une très haute falaise, des yeux à travers un masque inquiétant observaient le Chevalier Emeraude et sa troupe s'en aller…

Inconnu masqué : Oh-ho… très impressionnant. Voilà un jeune paladin fort intéressant…

…

**(En bas, plus loin…)**

…

Oscar, _sifflant une mélodie douce_ : … …

Rhys : Que fais-tu ?

Oscar : J'appelle mon cheval. C'est lui qui porte ma lance…

Rhys, _étonné_ : Il porte ta lance !

Oscar : Un ingénieux système inventé par mon petit frère Rolf. Il a créé une sorte de fourreau à lance portable…

Rhys : Oscar…

Oscar, _sourire zen_ : Oui ?

Rhys : Comment tu as fait !

Oscar : Fait quoi ?

Rhys, _sourire d'ange émerveillé_ : Tout ce que tu leur as dit ! Tout ce que tu as deviné ! C'était incroyable !

Oscar, _sourire zen_ : Oh, ça… ce n'était pas si impressionnant.

Rhys, _sourire d'ange émerveillé_ : Tu as deviné qu'il était derrière toi !

Oscar, _sourire zen_ : Son énergie agressive était très perceptible. Et puis, il faisait un bruit d'enfer.

Rhys : Je n'avais rien entendu ! Et pour le fait qu'il n'y avait pas d'ennemis en embuscade ?

Oscar : Je n'ai rien senti et rien entendu comme présence derrière ces immeubles. Et puis, sa voix respirait le mensonge.

Rhys : Le canon à gaz soporifique parfum framboise hors d'usage sans plus de munition ! Sa place secrète !

Oscar : Odeur de brûlé et absence de bruit de cartouches à recharge. Et j'ai senti la présence de mécaniciens dans la salle.

Rhys, _grands yeux_ : Attends… tu as même réussi à déterminer, RIEN QU'A l'ODEUR, qu'il y avait en plus 20 pour cent de saveur myrtille?

Oscar : Ce n'était pas un parfum pur framboise, mais elle dominait largement, donc j'ai estimé le taux de saveur myrtille à 20 pour cent.

Rhys, _yeux encore plus grands_ : Et le 1 pour cent de colorant !

Oscar : Oh. Ça, c'était du bluff.

Rhys, _bluffé_ _à mort_ : … … …

Oscar, _sourire zen_ : Oh, ce n'était pas grand-chose…

Rhys, _sourire d'ange émerveillé _: Tu es vraiment un grand paladin détective, Oscar ! Aussi fort que Kieran !

Oscar, _sourire zen_ : Allons…

Kieran, _entendant ces paroles des vapes_ : … … … QUOI ! (_Se relève direct en fusillant Oscar du regard_) Qu'ouïs-je ! Aussi fort que MOI ! Impossible ! (_Se met à fissurer les murs sous ses pieds_) OSCAAAAARRR ! Mon RIVAAALLL ! Comment OSES-TU… ! Je suis…

Rhys et Oscar, _synchros_ : … …Kieran, capitaine de la douzième division de l'agence de Criméa et fier de l'être ! Tremblez devant moi !

Kieran : … … … (_Air perplexe_) Comment vous avez deviné ce que j'allais dire ?

Rhys, _mine d'ange_ : Hi hi hi hi…

Oscar, _se grattant la tête_ : Mais au fait, Kieran, n'étais-tu pas censé être grièvement blessé jusqu'à être quasiment inconscient ?

Kieran, _air Kieranesque_ : **CELA est tout à fait exact** ! Tu fais bien de me le rappeler, j'avais complètement oublié… (_Retombe par terre dans des convulsions terribles_) Argh… malgré ces horribles tortures… jamais ne flanché-je ! Argh… par la hache de mes aïeux, par la soupe de mon cheval et les yeux fermés d'Oscar… l'ennemi fut v-vaillant, mais pas autant… que Kieran ! Argh…

Oscar, _à part, perplexe_ : Qu'est-ce que mes yeux fermés ont à voir avec cela ?

Rhys, _très inquiet_ : Oh, mon Dieu, Kieran ! Tu vas bien !

Kieran, _se tournant vers lui_ : R-rhys… tu n'es pas b-blessé… c'est… l'important… argh… ne t'inquiète pas pour… m-moi… argh…

Rhys, _se jetant dans les bras de Kieran_ : Kieran ! NON ! Snif…

Oscar, _perplexe_ : Euh…

Kieran, _ton mélodramatique_ : Rhys… tu… r-représentes tant… pour m-moi… argh… si j-jamais… argh… l'ennemi… t'avait tué… jamais… argh… je n'aurais encore… pu… argh… combattre… le cœur… f-fier…

Rhys, _larmes d'ange_ : Oh, Kieran… je… (_Se jetant dans ses bras en prenant son bâton de soin_) Je… je vais TE GUERIR ! Même si… je dois… complètement m'épuiser… et en mourir…

Kieran, _air affolé_ : NON, ne fais pas… argh… ça…

Oscar, _écartant Rhys_ : Exactement, ne fais pas cela, j'ai une meilleure idée. (_Se penche à l'oreille de Kieran_) Tu sais quoi, Kieran ?

Kieran : Quoi donc, très cher rival qui disparaîtrait hélas pour moi en même temps que mon rêve le plus profond et que mon existence ?

Oscar, _parlant de façon à ce que seul Kieran l'entende_ : Tu es absolument pathétique, sans résistance (_veine de Kieran gonfle_), faible, peureux (_veine de Kieran gonfle encore plus_), profondément pitoyable, nullissime (_veine de Kieran gonfle encore plus_), et, pire encore : tu es moins bon que moi. (_Big sourire zen d'Oscar_)

Kieran, _explosion imminente_ : … … … (_Se relève d'un coup, fringant_) **Oscaaaaaaaaaaaarrrr ! Mon RIVAAAAALLLL !** Tu… Tu… ! Je VAIS TE BATTRE !

Rhys, _se jetant dans les bras de Kieran_ : Oh, Kieran ! Je suis tellement heureux ! Tu vas finalement bien !

Kieran, _air Kieranesque_ : Malgré les atroces souffrances que je dus subir, ma vaillance eut raison de l'adversité et de l'épreuve !

Oscar : … … … '_Incroyable… ils m'étonneront toujours…_' (_Reprenant_) Bon, puisque tout est bien qui finit bien, je suggère que nous nous dirigions vers la Taverne du Chevalier Mort, au sud.

Rhys : Pourquoi ?

Oscar : Je pense que c'est dans ce lieu que nous collecterons le plus d'information pour notre mission.

Kieran, _air Kieranesque_ : Ça, c'est une idée géniale, rival ! Comme moi, d'ailleurs ! Car je sais que j'aurais eu la même !

Rhys, _yeux d'ange_ : C'est vrai ? Wouah, je ne savais pas !

Kieran, _air Kieranesque_ : Bien SÛR ! Tu doutes de moi !

Rhys, _yeux d'ange_ : Jamais.

Oscar, _les coupant_ : Mais tout d'abord, avant de nous diriger vers ledit endroit (_Monte sur son cheval_), j'ai besoin de quelques infos et de quelques outils… (_Sort son portable émeraude et compose un numéro_) … … …

Rhys, _sur le cheval de Kieran_ : Oscar, qu'est-ce que…

Oscar : Commencez à trotter là-bas, j'arrive. Mais ne vous approchez surtout pas !

Rhys : Aye-aye, sir !

Kieran, _partant au trot_ : Yaaaaaaaaahhh !

…

**(Maison d'Oscar)**

…

**Dring ! Dring ! Driiiinnggg !**

Boyd : DONNE-MOI ce téléphone, petit !

Rolf : Premier arrivé, premier servi ! Et ne m'appelle PAS petit !

Boyd : Et pourquoi je t'appellerais pas 'petit', PETIT !

Rolf : Parce que j'suis MÊME pas petit ! Na ! Et si tu le redis encore, je crie ! Na !

**Dring ! Dring ! Driiiinnggg !**

Boyd : Alors, donne-moi ce téléphone, petit !

Rolf, _montant sur le lustre_ : Tu peux toujours rêver ! (_Décroche le téléphone_) Oscar ! Y'a Boyd qui veut me taper avec sa hache ! Dis-lui d'arrêter !

Oscar, _serein à l'autre bout du combiné_ : Dans ce cas, Rolf, commence par descendre du lustre du salon et par cesser de pointer la flèche de ton arc sur lui.

Rolf, _activant l'option 'Ecoute-Totale' du téléphone_ : Maïeeeuuhhh !

Boyd, _hurlant_ : OSCAR ! Tu fous QUOI ! Ça fait des jours que j'attends ton appel de détresse pour voler à ton secours vu que y'a que moi pour le faire ! Et dis à Rolf de cesser de me viser avec son arc, ça m'énerve !

Oscar, _serein à l'autre bout du combiné_ : Boyd, si tu arrêtais de brandir ta hache en tous les sens et de secouer le lustre où Rolf est perché, il arrêterait peut-être d'essayer de te tirer une flèche.

Boyd, _hurlant_ : ARGGHH ! Oscar, c'est à QUOI que tu joues ! Tu pourrais AU MOINS me donner des nouvelles de tes difficultés et de tes échecs, j'étais INQUIET ! (_Reprenant une voix normale alors que Rolf descend et met le combiné au milieu_) Tu me fais faire du baby-sitting avec un petit au lieu de t'empêcher de foirer ta mission ?

Rolf : Pour la dernière fois, idiot, arrête de m'appeler 'petit' ! Et c'est toi qui as voulu prendre congé !

Oscar, _zen_ : Boyd, Rolf, j'ai besoin de vos services.

Rolf, _tout joyeux_ : Youpi ! Je dois venir, c'est ça ?

Boyd : Ce que t'es bête, petit ! Qui aurait besoin des services d'un petit !

Rolf : J'ai dit, ARRÊTE de m'appeler PETIT !

Oscar : Rolf, j'ai besoin que tu actives le 'Localisa-Cherchor'. Boyd, seconde-le au 'Mécano-Motor'.

Boyd : Voyez-moi ça, Sieur Oscar de l'agence Greil renvoie son génie de frère à l'alimentation physique des moteurs mécaniques au lieu de hurler son désespoir de ne pas le voir venir apporter son aide en personne…

Rolf : 'Génie de frère' ! EXCUSE-MOI, grand idiot, mais le génie des mécaniques et des appareils, c'est MOI ! Tu n'es même pas fichu de reconnaître un clou d'une vis ! Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est taper dedans !

Boyd : Toi, le petit, LA FERME !

Rolf : Je t'aurais prévenu, ARRÊTE de M'APPELER PETIT ! Ouin ! Si tu continues… je… OUIN !

Oscar : Rolf, Boyd… c'est une urgence.

Rolf et Boyd : Aye-aye, grand frère !

Un peu plus tard…

Rolf, _aux commandes d'un immense appareil_ : Conduit d'auto direction opérationnel… commande de localisation disponible… option de recherche fonctionnelle… système d'ultra- sécurité enclenché, mot de passe correct… (_Vérifie le reste_) Poste de commande 'Localisa-Cherchor' OPERATIONNEL !

Boyd, _vérifiant les éléments de son propre poste_ : Alors… ce truc… okay, la roue tourne… ce levier-là… j'sais pas ce que c'est, mais tant que ça marche, ça roule… et ce machin… ça va, il est pas rouillé, et moi non plus… argh, comment il fait, le petit, pour s'y retrouver dans tous ces circuits ? Quand je pense qu'il a inventé cet appareil… ah, ça marche ! (_Finit les vérifications_) Poste d'alimentation Mécano-Motor OPERATIONNEL !

Oscar, _à l'autre bout du combiné_ : Poste de repérage 'Supra-Détector' opérationnel. Paré au lancement ?

Rolf et Boyd : PARE AU LANCEMENT ! Attendons tes ordres, grand frère !

Oscar : Suis actuellement en train de galoper vers la 'Taverne du Chevalier Mort'. Désire information sur le lieu et ses fréquentations.

Rolf, _sursautant_ : Le… la… TAVERNE DU CHEVALIER MORT !

Boyd, _en colère_ : Oscar, tu fous QUOI là-bas !

Oscar, _serein_ : Ma mission.

Boyd, _en colère_ : CRETIN, t'es au courant que c'est un endroit DANGEREUX ! Et tu CROIS que je vais te laisser aller LA-BAS comme une FLEUR !

Oscar, _serein_ : C'est pour cela que je vous demande des infos. Je ne veux pas partir sans être préparé…

Rolf : Oscar… ça m'ennuie de le reconnaître, mais ça arrive à Boyd d'être intelligent ! Pour une fois, il a raison ! J'veux pas que tu partes là-bas, grand frère ! Tu risques ta vie !

Oscar : Boyd… Rolf… j'ai besoin de votre aide. Si… je n'accomplis pas cette mission… des centaines d'innocents – des milliers, peut-être ! – vont souffrir comme… nous avons souffert avant d'être avec Ike. Sans vous… je ne pourrais pas le faire.

Boyd : … … …

Rolf : … … …

Boyd : … … crétin. Mais malheureusement, tout le monde arrête pas de dire que je devrais suivre ton exemple, Oscar. Aussi je vais devoir t'empêcher de mourir pour te montrer combien je suis doué.

Oscar : Boyd…

Rolf : Hé, comment ça, 'Boyd' ! Et MOI alors, tu me comptes même pas là-dedans alors que SANS MOI, tu pourrais jamais faire fonctionner cet appareil ! C'est moi qui l'aie inventé, il n'y a que moi pour comprendre comment faire !

Oscar : Rolf…

Boyd : On est avec toi, Oscar. On n'allait pas te lâcher… mais t'as pas intérêt à mourir, ou je m'occuperai personnellement de toi au paradis !

Rolf : Assez bavardé, gros idiot, notre grand frère a besoin de nous ! On y GO !

Boyd : Arrête m'appeler 'gros idiot', petit ! Et j'allais commencer, c'est toi qui m'interromps !

Rolf : J'AI DIT, arrête de m'appeler 'PETIT', GROS IDIOT ! Et c'est toi qui es train de m'interrompre ! Ouin ! Et na !

Boyd : Et si on…

Rolf : … arrêtait de…

Boyd : …se disputer ?

Rolf et Boyd : Alors, dans ce cas… (_Faisant leur manœuvre_) …commande recherche ACTIVEE !

Oscar, _ému_ : Merci… mes frères. (_Se remet au galop en branchant le 'Supra-Détector', puis reprends d'une voix pleine de sang-froid_) Attends vos informations.

Rolf : Yo, 'Taverne du Chevalier Mort' ciblée ! 456 pas avant, trois virages bâbord et deux tribord !

Boyd : Argh, la secousse est forte, Rolf… argh, vibrations terribles dans les mains ! Ça veut dire…

Rolf, _écoutant Boyd sans cesser de fixer l'écran_ : Oscar, il y a des forts mouvements de tremblements d'après l'appareil de Boyd ! Que dit le tien ?

Oscar, _galopant_ : Le Supra-Détector… me dit que ce sont des bruits de galop.

Rolf : J'ai leur localisation… à 46 degrés, deux kilomètres !

Boyd : Merde, ils sont proches !

Oscar, _calme_ : Ce doit être des troupes de cavaliers ou de paladins…

Rolf : Vu les infos, ils doivent être au moins une bonne quinzaine… traîne pas, grand frère !

Oscar : Compris. Je passe par l'autre chemin que m'indique ton Localisa-Cherchor.

Rolf : Ouais !

Boyd : Tu peux arrêter de dire 'ouais', petit ! Tout ce qu'on disait faisait vraiment classe jusqu'à là !

Rolf : ARRÊTE de m'appeler PETIT ! Et c'est toi qui fais pas classe parce que tu piges rien à ce qu'on raconte, gros idiot ! Na !

Boyd, _offusqué_ : Comment ÇA ! C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée d'un système d'attaque à trois !

Rolf : Oui, mais c'est moi qui l'aie inventé et construit ! Na !

Oscar, _serein_ : Tout comme j'ai dû le replacer dans un contexte d'utilisation en combat. Allez, soyez gentils et cessez de vous disputer, ne fût-ce que pour quelques minutes ; cela trouble mon Supra-Détector et je vais finir par me cogner…

Il fallait savoir une chose : ce système de combat, seuls les trois frères pouvaient l'utiliser. Son fonctionnement était secret, mais même s'il ne l'avait pas été, personne d'autre, sans doute, n'eût pu l'utiliser ; car il était adapté aux étonnants dons des trois frères. Oscar, l'aîné (paladin lancier et archer), bien que ne disposant pas du sens de la vue, avait les autres sens surdéveloppés, comme on sait déjà, et une perception extrasensorielle des énergies impressionnante ; le 'Supra-Détector' inventé pour lui permettait de communiquer aux autres ses perceptions. Boyd, le cadet (guerrier bipenne et archer), avait une force terrible et une capacité à appréhender les choses physiquement supérieure à la moyenne ; le 'Mécano-Motor' avait été inventé pour lui afin d'alimenter le tout, de renforcer le Supra-Détector, et d'envoyer des décharges de forces dévastatrices. Rolf, le plus jeune (archer d'élite), était extraordinairement habile de ses mains et intelligent pour la conception d'appareils ; il avait inventé les trois appareils selon la personnalité de chacun, et pour lui, le 'Localisa-Cherchor' était le poste de commande le plus avancé ; capable de tout coordonner et de tout interpréter pour des performances d'exception. C'est lui qui était la jonction des perceptions d'Oscar et de la force de Boyd.

Oscar : Rolf, pourrais-tu me donner des informations sur l'emplacement de Rhys et de Kieran ?

Rolf, _grands yeux_ : Rhys est là ! Tu me l'as pas dit ! Méééééé ! Il… risque sa vie !

Boyd, _fronçant les sourcils_ : Attends, y'a aussi… comment il s'appelle, déjà, ton rival, le… le chevalier fou !

Oscar, _serein_ : Kieran n'est pas fou, juste un peu… impétueux.

Boyd : UN PEU IMPETUEUX ! Et la fois où il a débarqué à l'agence Greil en pyjamas pour te scalper à la hache !

Oscar, _serein_ : Ah, tu veux parler de la fois où il avait cru que j'avais volé son oreiller pour le défier en duel de polochon.

Rolf et Boyd : … … …il est vraiment fou.

Rolf : Mééééééééééé, Oscar, tu m'as pas dit, pour Rhys, qu'il…

Oscar, _serein_ : Ne t'inquiète pas, il est avec Kieran, il ne peut rien lui arriver.

Rolf : JUSTEMENT, c'est pour ÇA que je M'INQUIETE !

Oscar, _amusé_ : Très bien, dans ce cas, j'y cours. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se p-…

Rolf et Boyd, _sourcils froncés_ : Mais c'est quoi ce truc… ! (_Voyant et sentant avec leurs appareils_) MERDE ! (_Affolés_) **OSCAR ! DERRIERE TOI !**

Oscar, _sursautant_ : Quoi ! Je… !

D'un mouvement brusque, le Chevalier Emeraude fit faire un écart à son cheval, qui hennit de peur quand une forme volante noire manqua de le renverser. Quelque chose frappa durement l'épaule droite d'Oscar, déchirant le tissu et la chair.

Oscar, _déstabilisé sous la douleur_ : OUILLE ! (_Fronçant les sourcils_) Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ç-…

Il eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver une autre attaque avec adresse, que la blessure rendait plus raide pourtant.

Inconnu masqué, _sur grand oiseau noir_ : Oh, joli réflexe. Mais pouvais-je en attendre moins de toi ?

Oscar, _avec sang-froid_ : Qui êtes-vous ?

Inconnu masqué, _voix grave imposante_ : Qui je suis ? (_Allure majestueuse de méchant_) Permets-moi de décliner mon identité… Oscar Serein.

Oscar, _calme_ : Je ne comprends pas. Vous déclinez votre identité et vous connaissez la mienne pourtant.

Inconnu masqué : Qui ne connaîtrait pas le légendaire Chevalier Emeraude ?

Oscar : Eh bien, tout le monde à part mes amis, vous – qui venez de le montrer – et moi, bien sûr.

Inconnu masqué, _rire caverneux_ : Tu as de l'humour, Chevalier Emeraude. Mais je vois que tu t'es inclus dans la liste des personnes qui te connaissaient. Es-tu sûr de bien te connaître ?

Oscar, _calme_ : N'est-ce pas la tâche de vie de chacun que d'entreprendre celle à laquelle vous faites allusion ?

Inconnu masqué, _appréciateur_ : Et philosophe, avec ça. Tu es indéniablement au dessus de la moyenne. La plupart des chevaliers détectives ne pensent qu'à foncer dans le tas et à cogner partout sans rien comprendre à la vie.

Oscar : J'apprécie le compliment, mais leur raison de vivre est peut-être profonde, même si elle ne paraît pas évidente.

Inconnu masqué : Je vois. Tu dois être en train de défendre ton ami, le Chevalier des Flammes. Quelle loyauté.

Oscar : … … …

Inconnu masqué : Cependant, pour plaisante qu'est cette conversation, elle n'était pas l'objet de ma visite. Chevalier Emeraude (_Et il accentue son surnom_), je suis venu… pour voir comment tu progressais. Intéressant… mais apparemment, tu peux faire bien mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Oscar : … … que voulez-vous dire ?

Inconnu masqué, _voix pesante_ : Oh, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu as des sens exceptionnels, et pourtant tu aurais pris ma première attaque sans tes frères.

Oscar : … … …

Inconnu masqué, _inquiétant _: Tu sais ce que je veux, Oscar Serein ?

Oscar, _zen_ : Non, mais vous allez me le dire.

Inconnu masqué : Ha ha… toujours autant d'humour, sous ton visage serein. Mais, très cher, je crois que tu le sais déjà, ou plutôt que tu le _sens_ déjà – en partie du moins.

Oscar : … … …

Inconnu masqué : Ton pouvoir n'est pas… à son maximum. Il est loin de l'être... pour l'instant. Dis-moi, comment fonctionne-t-il ? Je suis curieux de savoir comment…

Oscar : … … … écoutez, je ne souhaite pas continuer cette conversation.

Inconnu masqué, _amusé_ : Oh, je me doutais que tu ne voudrais pas en parler, Chevalier Emeraude. Mais cela ne fait rien, je saurais de toute façon. (_Voyant Oscar se tourner vers lui dans l'attente d'un combat_) Cependant, comme je ne compte pas t'arracher ce secret sous la torture, vu que j'ai besoin de toi en un seul morceau, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour l'instant. Mais si j'étais toi, ce ne serait pas de la mort ou de la vie que je m'inquiéterais… je m'inquiéterais plutôt pour quelque chose d'infiniment plus précieux.

Oscar, _zen_ : Feriez-vous allusion à l'âme ?

Inconnu masqué, _appréciateur_ : Décidément, tu es surprenant. Intelligence, profondeur, sérénité… s'épanouissant en qualités techniques remarquables. Une beauté certaine. Sereine comme l'émeraude… chevaleresque comme le devoir… mais quelque chose manque, n'est-ce pas ?

Oscar, _très mal à l'aise_ : Je… à quoi…

Inconnu masqué, _regard perçant et ton incisif_ : Oscar Serein, ex-capitaine paladin détective de la cinquième division de l'agence de Criméa, aurais-tu enterré là-bas, dans ce passé lointain, le secret de tes yeux ? Quelque chose, du genre… '_Pourquoi l'ai-je un jour regardé _?'

Oscar, _violent sursaut_ : Vous… !

Inconnu masqué, _sourire sous le masque _: Oh, aurais-je touché un point sensible, Chevalier Emeraude ? (_S'avance vers lui_) Dis-moi…

Oscar, _nerveux_ : … … … (_Reste pétrifié_) … … …

Rolf, _effaré_ _à l'autre bout du combiné_ : G-Grand… f-f-rère ! N-non… ! N-NON !

Boyd, _jurant à l'autre bout du combiné_ : PUTAIN de MERDE ! O-OSCAR ! Réveille-toi ! REVEILLE-TOI ! Barre-toi ! IL VA… !

L'impressionnant inconnu s'avança près – très près – du jeune paladin, qui n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement, et qui, contrairement à son habitude, semblait en proie à une nervosité si forte qu'elle le paralysait complètement.

Inconnu masqué, _touchant légèrement le visage de l'autre_ : La sérénité est une fleur qui éclôt, magnifique et incomparable, pour fêter ses grandioses funérailles dans la main de celui qui la cueille. (_Touche les yeux fermés du Chevalier Emeraude comme s'il voulait les voir s'ouvrir_) Pour célébrer le bouquet d'un printemps éternellement victorieux… moi, le Collectionneur d'Âmes, cueillerait la Sérénité après avoir cueilli la Passion, la Pureté et ces magnifiques fleurs qui m'attendent ici-bas. (_Caresse légèrement les cheveux de l'autre…_) Et tu n'y feras pas exception, étonnante Fleur Sérénité, toi que je garde pour la fin…

Durant tout ce temps, le jeune Chevalier Emeraude n'avait pas bougé. D'une immobilité de pierre, il était… comme mort.

Collectionneur d'Âmes, _partant_ : Ce fut un délice de sentir cette magnifique âme… mais je voudrais goûter au parfum sublime et à la vision inégalée qu'elle offrira lorsqu'elle sera pleinement éclose. Viendra, dans des temps proches, la saison d'un printemps éternel…

Ses yeux d'or fixèrent Oscar qui semblait sans vie.

Collectionneur d'Âmes : Et ce jour-là, de même que je verrai la couleur de ces yeux… le monde entier verra le printemps de ma victoire. (_S'envolant_) Chevalier Emeraude, quand tu viendras affronter mon armée dans mon château, tu mettras en gage quelque chose d'infiniment plus précieux que ta vie… et qui sera mien pour l'éternité.

Et de disparaître dans une nuée d'argent, emportant avec lui le mystère des jours et des nuits.

Mais, un autre mystère était né ici-bas, sur la terre ;

Dos tourné à la lumière, une Emeraude venait de se briser. Sur un visage que l'ombre cachait, des larmes étaient nées sur celui dont le cœur n'avait jamais connu que pureté.

* * *

**Note** : **_Pas mal, les paroles du méchant ? Ne me posez pas de questions sur d'où il sort, je n'en ai strictement aucune idée. Non, ce n'est pas Ashnard (qui m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs en mode Hard). Un point bonus pour ceux qui devinent qui sont les Fleurs "Passion" et "Pureté" (Bon, en même temps, c'est quand même pas très dur...) ! Renn, bravo, tu as déjà remporté deux points bonus en devinant pour Kieran (deuxième chapitre) et Rhys (troisième chapitre) ! _**


End file.
